Escaping the Hotel
by KatieKomics
Summary: Judgement Boy and Neko Zombie try to bring Sarah (second guest) back to reality after the events of the second volume and aid in her escape (my first fanfiction any critisism welcome).
1. The Scales

"Do you know who I am..."

Judgement Boy glided down the dark hallway, singing softly to himself. He hadn't in the mood the judge anyone recently, which led him into a shallow depression. Ever since Sarah became a housekeeper in the hotel she barely interacted with anyone anymore let alone make eye-contact.

"They call me Judgement Boy..."

There the a soft clicking sound of chains as Judgement Boy stopped in front of Sarah's old room. The door was half open and he could hear a shuffling noise coming from inside the room. Judgement Boy pushed the door the rest of the way open and scanned the room. James was rooting through Sarah's drawers, all of which were empty.

"James, what are you doing in here?!" Judgement Boy caught the young mouse by surprise, but it didn't take long before that overconfident smirk found itself back on James' face.

"I'm practicing my ninja skills!" He sneered.

Judgement Boy stiffened.

"Well, why don't you go show Roulette Boy your ninja skills. I'm sure he'll be very impressed."

"That's a great idea! He can be my ninja apprentice!" James ran out of the room singing a made up song about ninja's.

Judgement Boy picked up the drawers that had been removed from their place and put them back neatly before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

When he turned around, Sarah was standing there with her eyes on the floor. She walked right past him, as if she didn't see him before grabbing the handle of one of the doors a short distance down the hall.

"Judgement!" Judgement Boy burst out as cheerfully as possible.

Sarah froze immediately but still refused to make eye-contact.

"You have witnessed a terrible incident, and your life will never be the same. You have cast out all the people in your life when they needed you most but they still believe you have the power to continue your life as usual. Now, what will you do?"

Sarah let go of the door and let her hand fall to her side. She raised her head and looked Jugement Boy in the eyes for the first time in just under a month. She was crying. Sarah let out a choked sob before running down the hall as fast as she could, occasionally stumbling over her own feet.

"I see…" Judgement Boy's eyes met the red carpet below him as he turned in the opposite direction and continued down the hall.

"Do you know who I am…"


	2. The Kids

"For the love of God, kid go bug someone else."

Neko Zombie sat cross-legged in the middle of his room, his leg chained to the wall while Roulette Boy tugged at his ears.

"I want you to play with me!" He began jumping up and down.

Neko Zombie let out a sigh.

"For the last time, I can't play your stupid board game because I'm chained to a friggin' wall." Neko Zombie was obviously annoyed.

"Well, why don't we play something else! Like… Twenty questions! Okay, I'm thinking of a thing… Now ask me a question!"

Neko Zombie's tail twitched in annoyance.

"You don't get out much, do you."

Just at that time, James poked his head into the room.

"There you are, Roulette Boy!" He squeaked. "I want to show you my ninja skills! You can be my apprentice!"

James and Roulette Boy began chasing each other in circles around Neko Zombie singing an off-key song about how awesome they thought ninjas were. All the while, tap-dancing on Neko Zombie's last nerve.

"WHAT PART OF 'GET OUT OF MY ROOM' DO YOU KIDS NOT UNDERSTAND!?" Neko Zombie stood up suddenly only to be tackled to the ground again by Roulette Boy.

"Sir!" Roulette boy put one foot on Neko Zombie's chest as if he was a knight who just defeated a dragon. "I've spotted an enemy ninja!"

James jumped up and down excitedly.

"I'll bet he knows where the ancient scrolls are being kept!"

"God, help me…" Neko Zombie scowled.

There was a clicking and creaking noise as Judgement Boy entered the room with a huge smile on his face.

"What's with all the noise!" He boomed villainously.

"Wah!" Roulette Boy let out a fake scream. "It's the Hokage of the enemy village!"

James and Roulette Boy fled the room immediately claiming that an evil ninja lord was after them leaving Neko Zombie and Judgement Boy alone.

"Did you seriously get your butt kicked by a seven year old?" Judgement Boy snickered at Neko Zombie who was still laying on the floor looking at the ceiling.

"Don't patronize me." Neko Zombie sat up. "How are you so good at dealing with those brats?"

Judgement Boy shrugged.

"It's easy, just play along until you can get them to do what you want them to. In this case, don't kill the cat"

Neko Zombie's ear twitched angrily.


	3. The Chef

Neko Zombie's stomach grumbled loudly.

"I'm so hungry!" He wailed loudly, hoping one of the kinder guests would hear and bring him some of their dinner.

Neko Zombie began tugging at the chain keeping him attached to the wall, but it wouldn't budge. The clattering of the chains appeared to have alerted someone as Neko Zombie could hear footsteps coming from the hall. Neko Zombie fell silent and waited impatiently as the door creaked open.

Hell's Chef was standing in the doorway with a large butcher knife hung over his shoulder and a paper bag in his left hand. Without saying a word, he walked into the room and dumped the bag on the floor in front of Neko Zombie. The gray cat grabbed the bag and ripped it to shreds, rushing to get food into his mouth.

He turned to thank the chef only to see him holding his butcher knife up, ready to strike. Neko Zombie dropped down on all fours, hissing and spitting trying to look as threatening as possible. Hells Chef's knife came down towards Neko Zombie, only to have it miss and break the chains that were binding him to the wall.

"I can only imagine how uncomfortable it feels to have chains wrapped around your leg like that."

Hell's Chef placed the knife back over his shoulder again before turning towards the door.

"You're the only one who hasn't talked to Sarah yet."

Neko Zombie froze.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into her."

With that, Hell's Chef left the room and closed the door softly behind him leaving Neko Zombie alone with his thoughts. He was having trouble forgiving Sarah since she didn't take her chance to escape. Then again, humans were surprisingly fragile and terrified of being wounded. It was understandable that she wouldn't feel comfortable jumping into a burning building with him.

Neko Zombie walked toward the door and pushed it open. He checked to see if anybody was looking before he ran down the hall towards the Judgement Factory.


	4. The Joke

Neko Zombie opened the door to his room, stepped inside and closed it behind him. Who knew that just walking around outside his room could take such a toll on him. He was absolutely exhausted and currently looking forward to another night curled up on the cold stone floor. Neko Zombie stretched and laid down in the corner of the room until the sound of the wind from outside the hotel lulled him to sleep.

Neko Zombie was jolted awake by a loud knocking on his door. He made an annoyed growling sound and held his paws over his ears hoping whoever was knocking would get bored and leave him alone.

"I know you're awake, Neko Zombie!"

It was Judgement Boy. Sure, Neko Zombie had been looking for him earlier, but couldn't he have just waited to talk to him in the morning? Or maybe it was something important. Maybe it was about Sarah or Hells Chef.

Neko Zombie sat up and bolted toward the door, his claws making an uncomfortable scratching sound against the stone floor of his room. He open the door the see Judgement Boy standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"I heard you were looking for me earlier." He stated.

"I was. Where the hell were you?" Neko Zombie rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and leaned against the door.

"Playing with James and Roulette Boy."

"You can't be serious." The gray cat shot Judgement Boy a look.

"Can you blame me?" Judgement Boy shrugged. "It's fun being an evil ninja lord."

"Couldn't this wait until morning?" Neko Zombie's ear twitched in annoyance.

"I came up with a new judgement for you and I couldn't sleep because it was such a good one." Judgement Boy snickered. "WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?!"

"...Purple." Neko Zombie responded reluctantly.

"Well, I say we consult the balance of truth! When you weigh your favorite color against your money, there is no doubt your heart will begin to sway. When you weigh your money against your favorite color, then your heart will begin to break! JUDGEMENT!" The anthropomorphic set of scales began spinning in a circle before he stopped suddenly. "NOW!"

The cage holding a heart opened and the heart shattered on the ground.

"It's green."

"Hm?" Neko Zombie was half asleep.

"Your favorite color is green."

There was a long awkward silence while Neko Zombie attempted to stare Judgment Boy down, only to fail due to fatigue.

"...Yea, okay. Good luck with that." Neko Zombie closed his door and curled up in the middle of the floor.

This was followed by another long silence.

"I bet that you'd look good in green."

" **GOODNIGHT** , JUDGEMENT BOY!"


	5. The Shit on the Wall

Sarah woke to Neko Zombie yelling next door. She reluctantly got out of bed and walked out into the hallway.

"Holy shit, OH MY GOD! What happened?!" Sarah opened the door to see Neko Zombie was the one yelling while facing the wall farthest away from her.

"Good morning, Sarah." Judgement Boy was also in the room, smiling at her.

"Judgement Boy, what did you do?!" The cat continued as if he didn't notice Sarah was there.

"What do you mean what happened?" Judgement Boy responded again with a grin that gave him away almost immediately.

"Don't pretend you don't see what's going on!"

"What's happening?"

"What is this?!"

"What are we talking about?"

Neko Zombie pressed a paw to his face before continuing.

"On the wall!"

"I'm unclear." Judgement Boy responded while trying not to laugh.

"THE SHIT ON THE WALL!"

"What are you talking about?"

Neko Zombie moved so Sarah could see the words "Judgement Boy was here" written on the wall in blue paint.

"There's paint smeared on my wall, good friend. WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"James snuck into your room at 2 in the morning because he thought you might find this funny."

"Oh, no no no!" Neko Zombie shook his head furiously. "Don't go blaming your immaturity on those kids!"

Sarah left the room as quietly as possible closing the door slowly behind her.

"Judgement Boy, I swear to God. I'm gonna kill you."

"What?"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Over what?"

"THE SHIT ON THE WALL!"

"Nope, there's no paint. That's a thing you made up."


	6. -UPDATE-

Well... It's been a few years since I've updated this story and my account has gone innactive. Not exactly sure what to say regarding that aside from that I suddenly lost interest in writing here. Recently, As in around grade nine, I picked up a Wattpad account and started writing there. I'm sorry, but I won't be updating this story! It's been on hiatus for years and it's... Really REALLY bad! Anyways, if you want to find me on Wattpad Or Tumblr, my username on both sites is KatieKomics. My DA is katiejane2001, if you're interested in checking that out, too~

I'm only ever updating now because I was left a very kind review. Thank you so much! From where I am right now, I don't really ship anything GHS related. In fact, this story kinda... Flies in the face of the original, now that I think about it. Well, that's okay! This is a very old story. I was in grade school when I wrote this, so it only makes sense that it isn't the best. Looking back on it is neat, though! I'd forgotten everything about this story at one point, but reading old stories really makes me happy about how far I've come!

Once again, thank you so very much! I appreciate every kind word, but this story has been discontinued for years! Peace and love to you all~


End file.
